


In the Middle

by esperink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Pining, Pre-OT3, Prompt Fic, Tumblr: polyshipprompts, meremine is highkey implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Rich has fallen for some regulars at the local diner. It would be easier, he thinks, if they weren't already a couple.





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/178920688259/a-and-b-are-a-couple-and-every-thursday-they-go)
> 
>  
> 
> still having trouble with the big bang fic!! that's not fun.
> 
> i'm hoping that by writing a flower kids fic it'll help a little? since that's the ship in the big bang fic.

Brooke and Jake went to a little diner near their apartment every Friday at five, like clockwork. Most of the staff knew them, even if only one server was assigned to their area.

Rich, however, was new. He’d just recently got the job, after the usual server had to quit due to moving cities. He was curious to see the couple that others mentioned.

Around five o’clock he glanced over to his area to see two people come in and sit down. This was the couple, he figured, as he grabbed his pen and his notebook and headed over.

He started to speak as he opened his small notebook. “Hi, I’m Rich and I’ll be your waiter tonight, what can I--” He stopped once he saw the two. “...get you?”

Brooke smiled sincerely. “I’ll have a number three with a shirley temple,” she answered.

“And I’ll have…” Jake looked down at his menu again. “A number five and a water.”

“You always get water,” Brooke said.

“Fine, I’ll get a tea this time,” Jake replied, sticking his tongue out at her. Brooke giggled. Jake smiled and turned to Rich. “An iced tea, please.”

Rich gathered the menus. “Right. I’ll.. get those to you soon.” He finger gunned as he walked backwards before turning and putting the menus away and covering his face. “Seriously?” he mumbled to himself, berating himself for his finger guns.

“You okay?” asked Jeremy, another server, as he came up to put some menus away himself.

“I am too bi to function, buddy,” Rich replied, dragging his hands down his face.

“That’s relateable.”

Rich laughed a little. “Do you want to talk about it after work again?”

“This time _you_ can complain too.” Jeremy smiled.

* * *

Rich was more prepared the next week. He didn’t end up stopping in the middle of the question, but he did turn a little pink.

“It’s -- it’s totally unfair,” Rich groaned after work as Jeremy leaned against the diner wall outside.

“Tell me about it,” Jeremy agreed, hands searching for something in his pockets. He took out a pack of cigarettes, before deciding against it and putting them back, taking out a tangle toy to fidget with.

“I mean, you’re kind of lucky in the sense that the ones you like aren’t dating each other or dating anyone,” Rich pointed out, gesturing at Jeremy. “But Jake and Brooke are together. I shouldn’t… like them.” He deflated.

Jeremy awkwardly patted his shoulder and offered his tangle toy, not sure what else to do.

* * *

“What can I get for you today?” Rich asked, flipping open his notebook. Brooke and Jake ordered, and Rich gathered the menus and walked away.

Brooke stared after him, sighing wistfully. “He really is like, so cute,” she said when he was out of earshot.

“You said that last week, Brooke,” Jake said, with a slightly amused smile on his face. “But yeah, he is.”

“Do you think he’d be okay with us?” Brooke asked, chewing on her hair.

“I don’t know… I haven’t seen a lot of people okay with that stuff.”

Brooke sighed again. “Maybe we should make it really obvious we like him.”

Jake laughed. “Do you think he would be able to handle it?”

“One way to find out, right?”

When Rich came back with the food, placing their plates in front of them. Brooke smiled at him brightly, thanking him and touching his arm gently. Rich squeaked before leaving to greet other customers.

Brooke looked at Jake, covering her mouth with both hands and almost laughing.

Jake tried to do something similar later, and Rich reacted the same way.

* * *

“Today’s the day!” Brooke said, before they entered the diner. Jake just smiled, and they went to sit at their usual table.

Rich came by. “Hi, what would you like today?” he asked, readying his pen.

“Well, you, for one,” Jake said without thinking.

“I’m -- what?” Rich stammered, blushing.

Jake glanced to Brooke.

“Here’s the thing,” Brooke said carefully. “Um. We both like you. And we were wondering.. if you’d like to go to dinner with us sometime?” She watched him hopefully.

“To a different place, obviously,” Jake added.

Rich floundered, lost for words “I… yeah, okay.”

He liked the way they smiled after he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about this ship!!
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
